


No dejes que las olas te ahoguen

by Hagastian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hetero, M/M, Romance, Slash, Todo el mundo quiere a John Watson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De regreso a Londres, John conocerá a Mary Morstan. Y querrá casarse con ella. Pero entonces, en su vida entrará Sherlock y la vida se le dará vuelta; ¿cómo podría casarse y dejar a Sherlock solo?.</p>
<p>Participa en el reto "Una canción, una emocion" del Foro I'm Sherlocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No dejes que las olas te ahoguen

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje es de mi propiedad. Todos son propiedad de Conan Doyle y de la BBC.  
>  **Nota:** Participa en el reto **Una canción, una emoción** del foro [I'm Sherlocked](Sherlocked/) de fanfiction.net.  
>  **Agradecimiento:** ¡Muchas gracias a [Moni Boni](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2764712/) por la ayuda invaluable. Eres un sol, corazón.

** No dejes que las olas te ahoguen **

La vida de Johnn se encontrará sumida en la monotonía impuesta por la sociedad. Después del desastre que será su campaña en Afganistán, donde lejos de cosechar victorias y felicidad personal sólo encontrará el dolor, la deshonra y los bordes filosos de la muerte; regresará a Londres con el recuerdo de una bala en el hombro, una cojera en la pierna y la moral devastada, arrancada de su ser cómo si nunca hubiese existido.

Completamente roto, su vida de reinserción consistirá en intentar recoger los trozos rotos de sí mismo y armarse con paciencia, dolor y la sequedad de hacer todos los días lo mismo. Un círculo casi destructivo dónde lo único que tendrá será su propia compañía y la soledad aplastante de encontrarse completamente solo en una ciudad muy grande y chica para él a la vez.

Un día dará una vuelta por el parque, esperando encontrarse a alguien interesante, algo para cambiar los días que saben igual. Quizás algún amigo u conocido de antaño, para disolver un poco el enorme agujero de soledad que tendrá encerrado a su corazón.

No sé encontrará con nadie conocido ese día, el parque no tendrá a nadie interesante, gente sin rostros conocidos, sumidos en sus propias vidas y mirándolo brevemente cojear éntrelos árboles. Se devolverá al atardecer a su pequeña habitación que la pensión del ejército a duras penas podrá pagar y se quedará mirando la ventana hasta el anochecer.

Se sentirá más solo que nunca.

No sentirá, sin embargo, el destino cambiar del rumbo que estaba escrito para él.

* * *

El resto de los días pasará de igual manera, monótono, sin vida, aburrido. A cada paso que dará en sus diarios paseos por el parque, John prácticamente verá como su alma se escapa de su ser, palmo a palmo, poco a poco, a cada paso que da en busca de algo que no podrá encontrar.

Un día, sin embargo, entre toda la gente sin rostro que visitará el parque igual que él, en busca de algún consuelo en la vida, el viejo y cansado capitán se percatará de una presencia constante en esas semanas. Sentada en un banco, leyendo un libro, una mujer de cabellos rubios y cara bonita; desde que comenzó a salir para intentar sacudirse la monotonía, estaba allí; en algún momento, encontrarán miradas y ella le sonreirá con suavidad, John le devolverá el gesto y seguirá su camino.

Era bonita, agradable y por alguna razón sentirá la necesidad de hablar con ella. Quién sabe, quizás tenga alguna cita, quizás eso es lo que le hace falta…

Mientras ese día volverá a casa cojeando con lentitud, pensará que mañana le va a hablar.

Hace tanto tiempo que no conocía a alguien nuevo, que esa noche, John esperará el día siguiente con una necesidad casi dolorosa y enfermiza.

* * *

La chica se llamará Mary Morstan.

John la conocerá e inmediatamente le invitará a tomar un café.

* * *

La relación entre ambos avanzará rápidamente, John no tendrá a nadie con quién hablar aparte de Mary –y su terapeuta, pero no contará- y se enganchará a ella con la necesidad de la persona sola de anclarse al primer salvavidas que aparezca. Mary será un encanto, de pies a cabeza, una luz en la oscuridad en la que John vivirá permanentemente.

Medio año después de encontrarse y ser amigos, comenzarán a salir oficialmente.

John estará feliz. Cojeando, con pesadillas, pero feliz.

* * *

Llevará seis meses de feliz noviazgo con Mary. Pensará que su vida está en un punto bastante cómodo, claro, no tiene la adrenalina que lo hace querer vivir y sentirá que algo le falta para estar completo; pero tendrá una novia adorable y la vida era llevadera así.

Y entonces, cuando creerá que todo _está bien_ , conocerá a Sherlock Holmes.

Su encuentro será extraño, fuerzas del universo moviéndose para que Sherlock Holmes y John Watson estén juntos, como si estuvieran unidos por algo más fuerte, indisoluble que los tiene que hacer cruzar sus caminos sin importar el cómo.

Habrá un crimen involucrado, sangre de inocentes y el disparo calmado y eficiente de John en el encuentro de ambos. Quizás todas aquellas cosas, todas las exclamaciones de éste llamando brillante a su nuevo conocido y la confianza, la chispa, la cosa sin nombre que explotará entre ambos apenas al verse, hará que creen un tipo de unión infinita que por motivos que escapan al entendimiento, los hará comenzar a vivir juntos.

Sherlock le ofrecerá a John compartir un piso que tiene en el centro de Londres y John aceptará, encantado.

Al día siguiente se mudará con él.

* * *

La vida con Sherlock Holmes era como meterse de cabeza en un tornado y dejarse llevar por su fuerza, resolver casos era un caos entretenido, revitalizador. Lo que necesitaba para mantenerse al borde de la adrenalina y sentir como lentamente cobrará vida, como las ganas de existir se reforzarán y los temores se irán despacio, desde la cojera hasta las pesadillas.

A John le gustará. Lo adorará.

Era como renacer después de su ida de Afganistán.

Era como sentirse completo.

* * *

La situación será así: John intercalará su vida con los casos y Sherlock y con Mary, quién parecía estar feliz de que hiciera un amigo tan especial, tan extraño, tan para él. Será como navegar en un mar lleno de tormentas y peligros, pues mantener dos relaciones que exigirán tanto de él será complicado, pero John se las apañará bien y pasará así un año.

Y un día, en otoño, con la idea de que su vida estaba instalándose en la monotonía agradable que la sociedad exigía, John irá a comprar un anillo de compromiso y le ofrecerá a Mary ir a cenar para una noche especial.

Ese día, Sherlock no le hablará y saldrá de casa sin mirarle siquiera.

John sabrá el porqué –o pensará que lo sabe- y se irá donde Mary sin hacer ningún comentario.

* * *

Él querrá casarse con Mary, realmente hacerlo. ¡De verdad que sí! Tendrá todo listo, la caja de terciopelo con un precioso anillo, un discurso los suficientemente emotivo y adorable, la invitación perfecta para la noche de oro. Absolutamente todo listo para reunirse con Mary aquella noche y pedirle que sea su esposa.

Pero Sherlock…

¿Cómo podrá dejarlo completamente solo en aquel piso tan grande para una sola persona? ¿Cómo podrá él vivir sin la compañía increíble de una persona como su compañero de piso todo el día? ¿Cómo abandonar a una persona que se acostumbrará en tan poco tiempo a ser parte tan importante de su vida?

_¿Cómo?_

Mientras va camino a su última cita con Mary, John apretará la caja del anillo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y no sabrá qué responderse. Ni siquiera qué es lo que estará sintiendo.

* * *

Obviamente, la cita será un desastre desde su inicio.

Mary estará encantadora, por supuesto, adorable, hermosa y divina como siempre. La cena será gloriosa, tranquila y tan agradable que por momentos John sentirá que podrá interrumpir la conversación y va a arrodillarse en el piso y todo estará bien. Que esa es la vida que querrá tener para siempre.

Los constantes mensajes de Sherlock vibrarán en su bolsillo. John hará lo posible por ocultar su ansiedad de verlos, sin embargo, el movimiento en su mano delatará su necesidad. Mary, como buena observadora que es, se va a dar cuenta. Y con un movimiento de cabeza simplemente le dirá que no importa, que los vea.

> _"Te necesito. Caso importante. Triple homicidio cerca de Barts —SH"._

—Lo siento, Mary. Lo siento. Sherlock me necesita.

—No, John. Está bien.

Obviamente, nada lo estará, pero John no es tonto y no dirá nada; sólo le dará un beso y saldrá corriendo antes de dejarla sola e ir al encuentro con Sherlock.

El peso del anillo en su bolsillo se sentirá horrible mientras ve los cuerpos y resuelven el asesinato. Por fortuna, Sherlock no opinará nada jamás. John ya tiene suficiente con su propia conciencia.

Sin embargo, no escapará para nadie la sonrisa petulante que adornará el rostro de Sherlock durante la resolución del crimen. Tampoco, a éste último, escapará los gestos relajados y el ambiente agradable que se instalará entre él y John.

* * *

Cada vez que tendrá una cita con Mary y estará a punto de proponerle matrimonio, Sherlock también tendrá asesinatos escabrosos que resolver y le pedirá su ayuda. John irá a cada uno de ellos, corriendo como si su vida se fuera en ello.

Mary dejará de decirle " _está bien, lo entiendo_ " y hará una mueca de molestia y un gesto de abandono que dolerá, sí, pero que tampoco hará mucho para detener a John de su camino.

Él siempre irá tras Sherlock.

_Siempre._

* * *

Un día, Mary le dirá que está harta.

Y qué tiene que decidir.

Ella o Sherlock.

* * *

En algún momento, John sentirá que la vida lo está ahogando. Que estará hundiéndose en su propio mar de temores, miedos e inseguridades sin ser capaz de nadar hasta la orilla y encontrar una solución.

Sentirá que no es capaz de respirar. Ni de salir de todo esto.

Que las olas de su propia confusión lo estarán ahogando y no será capaz de hacer nada para evitarlo.

La confusión de todo esto será demasiado.

No tanto por la elección, sino porque sabrá que Mary no le está pidiendo escoger entre un amigo y ella. No. Le estará pidiendo escoger entre un amor u otro.

John no sabrá qué hacer consigo mismo por eso. ¿En qué minuto comenzó a amar de esa manera a Sherlock?

* * *

Mary no esperará una resolución, se irá por su cuenta.

John estará herido, dolido, angustiado y completamente confundido por todo esto; pero como siempre, se quedará callado, estoico y esperando de frente el golpe de la ola que la vida pudiera llegar a darle.

El día que ella lo dejó y el regresó a casa a la madrugada, después de recorrer medio Londres a pie para intentar calmarse, encontrará a Sherlock esperándolo, con una cena fría que calentarán en el microondas.

John le dará las gracias, Sherlock se encogerá de hombros y comenzará a tocar el violín.

* * *

El tiempo curará las heridas y el espacio que dejará Mary será llenado lentamente por las atenciones de Sherlock, por las miradas extrañas, por los gestos suaves, por los breves toques en el hombro o la caricia silenciosa en el pelo cuando se quede dormido en el sofá. Sherlock irá removiendo las cenizas de una relación que ayudó a quemar y John no sabrá determinar el momento en qué dejaron de ser amigos para comenzar a ser más.

* * *

_Al volver de Londres, John se enamorará de una mujer, buscará hacer una familia y se asentará en la monotonía de la sociedad. Pero llegará un hombre que lo complementará y del que también se va a enamorar._

_John tendrá que elegir a quién amar. Con quién estar y descubrir de qué manera realmente es feliz._

* * *

Cuando la vida se asentará en una estabilidad agradable, Sherlock le dará un beso un día. John lo corresponderá.

Después de un tiempo, su elección estará clara.

* * *

Un día, cuando ya toda su confusión pasará al olvido, a un recuerdo agridulce y duro, Sherlock se acercará a él y con lentitud, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, deslizará su mano por la suya y enredará sus dedos.

Se quedarán viendo el atardecer de un día tranquilo, sin asesinatos ni muerte. Sin hablar, acompañándose mutuamente.

John respirará el aire de Londres y mientras tiene los dedos de Sherlock enredados en los suyos, sentirá la vida correr por su sangre, impregnar su alma. Hace tanto tiempo que no sentirá la vida como si realmente fuera propia y la estuviera realmente viviendo y no dejarla pasar, que se sentía abrumado, extasiado.

Feliz.

Suspirará y cerrará brevemente los ojos y cuando los abra, Sherlock estará mirándolo con sus ojos de tormenta, una breve sonrisa en labios.

—John.

—Sherlock.

Ambos sonreirán, cómplices, con aquellas miradas capaces de derretir el infierno y sabiéndose conocedores de que están intercambiando palabras en un lenguaje casi secreto, completamente de ellos.

Nadie más pensará que se están diciendo un te amo.

John apretará brevemente la mano de Sherlock, cerrará los ojos y respirará el aire de Londres nuevamente, llenándole los pulmones con vida y con felicidad de estar allí y ahora en aquel lugar.


End file.
